Golden Sun (universe)
(2001) |latest = ''Golden Sun: Dark Dawn'' (2010) }} The Golden Sun ( ) universe refers to the series' collection of characters, stages, and properties that hail from Nintendo's fantasy RPG game series developed by Camelot Software Planning. Inspired by the series's cult following, in addition to an Assist Trophy in Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, the series gets a playable representative in Super Smash Flash 2. Franchise description Originally, Camelot planned to create a single title instead of a series, and in the extremely early stages of their project they had created a game design document for the one game to be on the Nintendo 64 console. When it became apparent the N64 was to be superseded by the Nintendo GameCube, Camelot shifted their focus to making a game on the handheld Game Boy Advance. The original Golden Sun underwent a development cycle of between twelve and eighteen months by Camelot, which is considered a long period of time for the development of a handheld video game, and was described as a "testament" to the positive results a long development cycle can bring to a game. It was shown in early, playable form at the Nintendo Spaceworld Expo in Japan on August 2000. North American previewers received the game a few weeks before the release, and IGN noted that the experience of developing ''Shining Force'' for SEGA helped Camelot develop a gripping RPG for the handheld. As a handheld title, Golden Sun was originally going to be a single game, but due to both the hardware limitations of putting the game on a single Game Boy Advance cartridge and the developers' own desire for what they wanted to do with the game, it was expanded to become two successive games, Golden Sun and Golden Sun: The Lost Age. Golden Sun: The Lost Age, was first revealed to Japan in early 2002, with the magazine Famitsu being the first publication to review the game. The Lost Age was highly anticipated; it topped IGN's list of Game Boy Advance "Most Wanted" games for 2003. The North American version of the game was playable at Electronic Entertainment Expo 2002, and IGN noted that the opening of the game did away with the slow opening sequence of Golden Sun, introducing the characters in between the action. GameSpot previewed a localized copy of The Lost Age in February 2003, and noted that the game built on its predecessor's graphics engine, with "the environments in the game featuring rich detail with little touches— such as birds that fly off as you approach." Following The Lost Age release, the series remained dormant for nearly eight years. During this time, the fighting game Super Smash Bros. Brawl featured the original protagonist, Isaac, as one of the numerous unlockable Assist Trophy characters in the game; when summoned he casts a Psynergy aid called "Move", which creates three large, greenish hands that pushes opponents away powerfully without inflicting damage to them. After a long-awaited hiatus, the third game, Golden Sun: Dark Dawn was first revealed and introduced at the Nintendo E3 2009 conference by Nintendo of America president, Reggie Fils-Aime, as a series that "went dark six years ago" but has since been revisited and polished up for the Nintendo DS. In an interview with Nintendo Gamer in June 2012, series producer Hiroyuki Takahashi spoke about the possibility of a fourth Golden Sun game; "A big reason for us making RPGs comes from the requests from all the people who have enjoyed our RPGs in the past. Perhaps if there are enough Nintendo users asking for another game in the Golden Sun series, then this will naturally lead to the development of such a game." In the Super Smash Flash series In Super Smash Flash 2 The Golden Sun series is further taken on count as the demand for a playable character from this series was consolidated in Super Smash Flash 2. More content from the series is yet to be seen. Character *' ': The 17-year-old protagonist of the first Golden Sun and may be considered the main character of the Golden Sun series as a whole. Isaac is classified in-game as a Venus Adept, which means he is an individual with the ability to manipulate earth-based forces such as ground and plants through a sorcerers craft called Psynergy. As a fighter, Isaac will consist of using his Psynergy along with his Earth elements and not just focusing on his sword. Stage *'Venus Lighthouse': A stage that is based on the dungeon of the same name from Golden Sun. It is comprised of three pillars where characters can jump onto and fight inside a pillar. Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series Category:Nintendo